gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma Soldier
Karma Soldier is a benevolent GMod Monster who appears as a green Soldier with a Cheater's Lament hat. He was originally created by YouTuber honorcrocketts. He creates Karma based off of someone's actions. Behavior and Personality Karma Soldier is benign, friendly and good-natured, in stark contrast to numerous chaotic or outright malign GMod Monsters. He roams the GMod world rewarding or punishing everybody he meets depending on their actions. He often gives medals to people he considers worthy. He has also gotten a Blu Heavy, Medic, RED Sniper, Blu Spy, and Pyro to join him making them wear green clothing so that they will join him and God to help stop the Demonic Man. Abilities Karma Soldier possesses abilities that may be best described as mystical or even miraculous. His most prominent power is to grant good things to good people (usually medals). Furthemore, he can also punish those that display cruelty and malevolence, often by summoning a large box that crushes them or a maggot that urinates on them. The maggot will say in Sniper's negivtive words "Piss"! and then urinate on the one they are on. Karma Soldier can teleport. It is not only his main means of travel, but it can also double as a way of avoiding harm from evil Monsters. Karma Soldier possesses strong healing powers, and can even revive the dead. Also, with his karma powers, if he has killed an enemy, he will turn them into ally versions of themselves. He can spawn rockets at enemies. Other punishments to thoes that are maleviolent and display cruelty can be more brutal then just a large box on them or having a maggot urinate on them. One example is at the end of Christain Brutal Sniper gains karma ''is when a headless BLU Spy asks if he forgot about him. Karma tells him no and then punishes the Spy by getting infected with the AIDS virus (It is possible that the reason the Spy got punished with a deadly infection is because at the begining of the episode he said that CBS is murdering people like he didn't care). Faults and Weaknesses *Physically, Karma Soldier is a normal human and may be easily harmed by the many powerful monstrosities unless he avoids the attack. *Moreover, he is generally unaware and susceptible to ambushes and sudden attacks by monsters that do not care about his values. *Additionally, if his halo gets knocked off his head, he loses his powers. However, even without his powers, he is still proficient in hand-to-hand combat. *His enemies are Lord Degroot (The Demonic Man) who is a Devil like Demoman who tries to stop him and get control of the souls of TF2 so they will become monsters. Christan Brutal Sniper is his second enemy who works with the Demonic Man. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *[Gmod, Karma SoldierSoldier deserves a medal] (First apperence) *[Karma Soldier Christian Brutal Sniper gains karma] *Karma Soldier - The Demonic Man *Karma Soldier - The Alliance *Lord Degroot - Invasion (Encounter with The Shades) *Karma Soldier - The Shades' Showdown *Lost in Nightmares [KS] By the community *Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration) *Karma Soldier meets Private Funnyman *The return of that one 6th Sentient dude *Totally viewtiful gimmick vido ya know? *Medic's freaky Halloween (Illusion) '''Speech:' " You were good son real good." " You deserve the medal! " " You deserve a MAGGOT! " " Everyone of you deserves a '''MAGGOT!'"'' " That Heavy is good son real good. Say you are sorry." (To CBS) " Son join God the world will be rescued. " (To a Red Sniper he saved.) " I join God to rescue this world. " Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Combatants Category:Monsters made by honorcrocketts Category:Angelic Category:Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good